Love Doesn't Live Here Anymore
by DuelingBagPipes
Summary: *FINISHED* Girl falls into M.E. after trying to kill herself. She now has to travel across M.E. and confront her past and learn to love again, hard to do when you still think suicidal thoughts sometimes. Legomance but oh well. "Sue" me. R/R
1. LOVE

A/N: All I have to say about this is that it is part of my healing process. I don't care if I get a review or not, I'm just letting the world know how I feel. I have just had my heart broken. Not like anyone knows, but you do and you are about to embark on a journey through my soul. If you don't like the sound of this I'd turn back now, if your curiosity's got the best of you than welcome. Welcome to my life. You will now see the world through the eyes of a heart broken teenager. You have been officially warned. By the way I have no idea where this is going to go, so bear with me.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. I do however own the personality of Medalia D'oro Graysler. Of course the first two words of her name are Gold Medal in Italian. So as you can tell I own very little and if you think I have missed something, don't bother me cause chances are I don't own it.  
  
Chap, 1:LOVE  
  
Medalia D'oro Graysler. Yes it was a mouthful of a name. It was so long that she usually just went by Med. Short, simple, sweet, single syllable. She liked it better that way. She was a tall brown haired, brown eyed, glasses wearing, book reading, song singing, story writing, Honor roll achieving, normal girl. She was not very popular at school, but she really didn't care, all she cared about were two things: Her friends and her boyfriend.  
  
Enter Games (pronounced James) Bansey: The love of Med's life. The boy she'd loved for more than a year. The first guy to ever tell her he loved her, the first boy to ever dance with her at a dance, the first REAL boyfriend she'd ever had. The boy who she dumped 9 months and 13 days into the relationship.  
  
So now you are probably wondering why she dumped him. Simple, she found out he didn't like her anymore. In fact he hadn't liked her anymore for the past few months. Not that he knew that she knew this. She was devastated when she got the news. She was a wreck later in the day when she went to the movies with him and a few other friends. She was so sad that day. The fact that he ignored her and avoided her the whole night made her feel even worse.  
  
Enter the present. Now she sits in the middle of the woods behind her house. She's crying. She's got her head buried in her hands. She's unable to control her tears. She's choking on her own pain. She becomes quiet for a minute and tries to catch her breath. Now she is standing up and withdrawing something from her pocket. It's a paperclip. She sits back down and unfolds the paper clip partway so that one of the ends sticks out. Now she presses the exposed end to her skin and begins to draw. It takes a minute for the red whelps to show up, but soon it is obvious what is on her arm. In bold lettering is the word LOVE. She looks at it a minute and then gets an idea. Now she is jabbing the paperclip down into her skin. Now she has a line through the word LOVE. It begins to bleed. All Med can do is weep. She looks down at the LOVE on her arm. The blood running down her arm is very red. It's spurting. She's hit a major artery it seems. "Maybe he'll notice now," she thought. She looked at the blood again, now it was on her shirt. She then remembered her sever problem with blood. It seems that every time she sees it she passes out. She looks at it and suddenly the forest starts spinning around her. With a loud thunk she hits the ground and when she wakes up she will find she isn't in rural Indiana anymore.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ So that's the beginning of it all. The rest of the story won't be written so weirdly I just kinda like to do my Proluges a little different. Hope you like it. And if you are left scarred for life after reading this. I warned you in the beginning. R/R! 


	2. Of All the Things to Save

Well, here I am with chapter two. I know I have updated these one after another, but I think you'll want to know what happened to Med won't you? I guess I'll tell ya. Oh by the way this is borderline Mary Sue, so "Sue" me! I don't care. This is my healing process/story. You don't like it, don't read it. BTW all flames are welcome.  
  
Disclaimer: See Chap 1.  
  
Chap. 2: Of all the things to save.  
  
Med awoke in a forest. But a very green one. The one at home was never this green. Not even in full summer, which was what it was back home. Back home? Where was she? As she lay there thinking she began to feel a sharp pain in her left arm. She remembered the paperclip almost at once. Why was she still alive? Could some strange forest man have come and saved her? She'd have to remember to thank him later. At least she would live to see her beloved Games one more- but that's right. He's the reason she did it. As she began to feel depressed again she heard voices not far off. She strained her ears to hear them.  
  
"I don't see why we had to go and save her, she'll just be a bother the whole way," said a gruff thick voice.  
  
"I completely agree with you," answered an older voice.  
  
"So you would rather she die out here, in the wild, where she obviously doesn't belong?" questioned a very kingly voice.  
  
"I would rather us get on with our lives," the gruff voice answered back.  
  
"She's listening to us," chirped in a soft voice.  
  
Soon standing above her were 9 strangers. All of them were strange indeed.  
  
"So this is the poor wounded doe that we went out of our way to save?" asked one of the shorter people in his gruff voice.  
  
"Evidently so, Gimli," answered the old man in grey.  
  
"Oy!" shouted an extremely short red head with hairy feet, "She's not an elf! You owe me a foot massage, Merry."  
  
Another super short man got a disgusted look on his face, obviously this was the Merry he was talking about.  
  
"She's very pretty, I can see why you thought she was an elf, Merry," said a beautiful blonde tall person with pointy ears. He also had the soft voice that she had heard exclaim her awareness. "Where are you from, Maiden?" asked a unshaven, unclean, but very kingly sounding man.  
  
"I-I-I" she stammered not knowing what to say.  
  
"OH, spit it out we haven't got all day," said another man with red hair.  
  
"Indiana!" she finally shouted out.  
  
"Where would that be, dear maiden?" asked another midget with brown hair and a gold necklace and a ring around his neck. The other short person on his right looked right back at her in pure bewilderment.  
  
"In the U.S.A." she proclaimed.  
  
"Frodo," started the one on the right of the necklace wearer, "I think she may be crazy. She lost a bloody hell amount of blood."  
  
"Wait!" yelled Med, "Did you say his name was Frodo?"  
  
"Yes I am Frodo Baggins of the Shire," answered the hobbit.  
  
"Then that would make you Sam," she pointed to the appropriate hobbit. She then went out and named every member of the fellowship. Now everyone was confused, not only Med.  
  
"I don't know how I got here, but I'm in Middle Earth!" she breathed in amazement. Suddenly a sharp pain went up her left arm. She fell backwards on to the mat she was laying on panting.  
  
"I don't understand how she knows who we are, but we can't leave her here," said Legolas.  
  
"I agree," answered Aragorn, "but could a woman make such a journey?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" she answered, "I'm a Graysler, and an American, I can handle it." And with that she tried to sit up but fell back in more pain than she started with.  
  
"Well, if she's coming with us she's going to have to get better and fast, we can't tarry here long," said the elder, Gandalf. "We must continue on to the south."  
  
"I can use all my knowledge and Legolas can use all his elven wisdom, but we would still need three days till she would be ready to move out." Aragorn demanded.  
  
"I'll do whatever it takes to get her well," Legolas stated staring down at the girl. Boromir just scoffed. "Of all the things we could have picked up, it had to be a woman."  
  
"I resent that!" proclaimed Med weakly.  
  
"Don't mind him," said the kind elf, "He's just not used to being around beautiful women," he smiled down at her, "Please try to rest and we will work on getting you travel ready."  
  
Med smiled at the elf, he wasn't as bad as she thought. That'll show those Leggy mockers on Fanfiction. It turned out that Borormir was the jerk, but she couldn't help but stare at him as she tried to sleep.  
  
As she drifted off into slumber the elf stole a glance at the sleeping hormonal nightmare. He couldn't quite place why but he was glad they had saved her. He was very glad indeed.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ So Chap.2 is done. Tell me what you thought. Sorry if I creeped you out first chapter like I said this the healing process for breaking up with my boyfriend. BTW, I know I'll have a few spelling errors its 11:40 at night and I'm really tired. Don't ask. I just wanna give a shout out to BakuraPandagurl, I know your out there sumwhere. :D R/R 


	3. The Stench of LOVE

I'm doing three chapters tonite and then I'm through. You'll have sumthin to sink your teeth into when I post this now! Um… Expect cursing in this chap, and a major gross out as we find out what it looks like under the bandage on Meds arm.  
  
Disclaimer: See Chap 2 for directions to Chap 1.  
  
Chap 3: Getting to know the real Leggy.  
  
Med awoke again to a horrible rancid stench. She gagged as she opened her eyes to see that the stench was coming from her arm. "Damn, what is this shit?" she asked anyone who would listen. Aragorn who was the closest answered her. "It is to help you heal faster." "Does it have to smell like rotten leftovers and shit and vomit mixed together though?" she asked. In return she got a bewildered stare. "Oh never mind," she huffed flopping backwards on to the mat. "I see you are awake now fair maiden?" asked Legolas walking up to her and sitting on the ground next to her. "I see I have something dead and decaying on my arm," she complained. The elf just smiled and twinkled his eyes. "Fine then! Laugh at me! It's not like I need you guys to like me!" she huffed. "What is that supposed to mean?" asked a very hurt elf, "I'm not making fun of you. You should learn to be more tolerable to enticement." "You are lucky I ain't some stupid air head, and I know what all those big words mean," she said just as hurt, but in a different way. "You are lucky I am not just a man, or you would have been taken advantage of by now," said the elf. "You mean raped?" "I mean you would be forced to lay with a man against your will." "Yeah, raped. They would do that? To me?" "Of course, you're a beautiful young woman. You are lucky we found you." "I know that for sure." "You seem to know a lot about us, how?" "It's all supremely complicated," she said rolling over to her side facing the handsome elf. "I am supremely interested." "If I were to tell you I'd have to kill, and we don't want that, elf-boy." "I'd like to see you try." "Okay, let me just suffocate you with the shit on my arm." And with that she pulled off a bit and stuck it in his hair. "Oh!" he said laughing, "That was very unfair, you are more dangerous than we thought you were!" "You know it, Leggy!" "Leggy? Now that's something different. I don't think I've ever been called something so short before." "Really? You've never shortened your name?" "No, I usually am call Legolas, or my many other titles." "I am pure nickname, Leggy. My real name is Medalia D'oro Graysler, but everybody calls me Med." "Medalia D'oro Graysler?" he asked in bewilderment. "Yeah, dumb eh?" "Not at all. It's beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you!" "Oh shut it, elfie," she blushed. "Shut what?" "Oh never mind!" she laughed. "Legolas, we need your help over here!" shouted Aragorn from over by the fire. "I'll be back when I can," said Legolas to the wounded Med. "Take your time," she answered rolling back over to her back. "So the wounded woman rests now?" asked a voice from behind her. "What do you mean and who are you?" she asked trying to sit bolt upright, but the pain was too intense. "You knew me earlier, Boromir of Gondor, son of the steward? Remember now?" he asked. She breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh it's just you." "Yes it is only I." He said with a bit of resentment in his voice. "Why the long face, Bor?" she asked. "I don't understand?" "You sound sad. You can tell me what's up!" "I am just missing Gondor." "I hear it's beautiful!" "Oh it is! Sure the plains of Rohan are nice and the hills of the Shire are peaceful, but Gondor is a city. Full of life, and beauty. You would love it there!" "I bet I would," she said staring at him in awe. "Med, we have to redress your wound," said Aragorn walking up with Legolas coming behind with a bowl of scalding hot water. "If It means I can be rid of this smell, okay!" she answered slowly sitting up. "Now this is going to be extreamly painful," warned the ranger. "No pain, no gain." And with that Aragorn ripped off the bandages over her self-mutalation. "IIIIIEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. She looked down at the wound. It was disgusting. The word LOVE was all red and infected while the line through it was still bleeding slightly. Med felt as if she was going to throw up. She looked away. The next thing she knew Legolas was dipping a cloth into the hot water and bathing her arm. It stung at first but he was so gentle that it was only for a minute. He was very careful not to cause her more pain than needed. He looked at her as she averted her eyes from the gory mess. It was obvious she wasn't comfortable around blood. After he was done Aragorn put some weird looking crushed plants onto the wound and wrapped it up in a new cloth. This time it didn't smell. "That's it, your good for another day now!" said Aragorn standing up and walking back towards the fire. Legolas remained with Boromir. "Did he have to rip it off like he was mad at me?" she asked faintly. "No, but it's less painful that way," informed Legolas "Oh, well, at least I know it could have been worse." "Oh yes much worse," added Boromir, "You could have not had the tender touch of the resident elf here." He smiled a mocking smile at the elf who swatted at him. Boromir scampered off, so that he would not be run through with one of the elf's arrows. "He's right, thanks, for being so gentle," Med bashfully said. "Oh, no problem, madam. It was my pleasure," said beaming from ear to ear. Med laid back down. "I feel so very tired, and the sight of my wound has made me feel a bit faint, I think I'll lay quietly for a while and maybe get some rest," said the girl yawning. "Then I shall leave you be, I promise that when you are well enough, I will teach you how to defend yourself, so that you won't get another wound like that," he said tenderly bending to kiss her forehead, but she turned her head the other way and closed her eyes.  
  
If only she hadn't been wounded by her own hand was the problem, she thought. He probably couldn't teach her to defend herself against herself. Oh the mess she was in. And all for Games.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* So there ya go,that's all you get for now. Hope ya like it. Could've used a nicer cliffie for this chap, but I couldn't think of anything better. Oh well! Hope ya like it so far, lemme know. Hi PANDA!!!!!!!!! R/R 3 ya's!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. The Answer is There On My Arm

Okay I lied the last chap. But it's about 11:30 am, now. I just couldn't post it right as soon as I got up, My dad is using the comp. So now I guess you want to see the Fellowship get moving and quit sitting on their butts. Well, they will calm down, as soon as Med's better they will. Don't worry, I, the author of this story, have everything under control. So without further ado, I give you the next friggin chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: To add to the list on Chap. 1- I do not own the song Gone, by N- sync, or N-sync themselves. I only own the cd and the cd player I am listening to them in.  
  
Chap. 4: The answer is there on my arm.  
  
Music played. It was soft and sweet. Violins and cellos. Then it changed it went into a pop song Med knew well. "There's a thousand words that I could say to make you come home," sang Justin Timberlake, "yeah, seems so long ago you walked away and left me alone. Was it sumthin I said to make you turn away to make you walk out and leave me cold, if I could just find the way to make it so that you were right here, right now." She felt the tears stream down her face. She awoke. "Are you all right Medalia D'oro Graysler?" asked Legolas standing over her. She sat up with more ease than last time, and wiped away the tears. "Yes, I'm okay, Legolas Greenleaf. Just a bad dream," she quietly whispered. "Would you like to tell me about it, to help the pain of it disappear?" he asked kindly. "Maybe some other day," she lied, "I don't have very happy dreams." "Neither do any of us, we dream horrible dreams of dying and what would happen if we failed," he explained. "Well, my dreams are less extreme, but they are the dreams of a heartbroken teenager," she sighed. "What's a teenager?" asked Legolas. "It's the years when a child is now coming of age, it lasts about 6 years," she explained, "I am just beginning these years." "You do not act, look, or sound like you are just out of childhood," he said matter of factly. "That's cause I'm really mature for my age, and I've seen a bit more than most 14 year olds," she stated. "You are only 14 years of age???" asked Leggy in bewilderment. "Yes, I know I look about 16 or 15, 18 to the elderly," she told him. "I cannot believe this!" "Why?" "We all believed you to be a bride running away from a marriage that you were forced into, but you are barely old enough to marry." "I would say not!" she exclaimed, "Whatever gave you that idea?" "The wound is lettering that no one can read, so you being from far away, we believe you were abused and forced upon." "You mean raped again?" "I think so." "What does your wound say?" "It says love in our language," she dropped her head. "But why is there a line through it?" "To show that love doesn't live here anymore," a tear slid down her cheek. "You say that as if you did it yourself," he said worry leaking out of his voice. She didn't even look up. "You did do it, didn't you?" he asked. She continued to stare at her knees. "Why? Why hurt yourself like that?" he asked in bewilderment, "What could cause you to hurt yourself so bad that you could've died." "The answer is right there on my arm," she whispered. They were silent for a minute. The bustle of the rest of the camp was all they could here, that and the sound of their own breath. They heard Pippin yelp, and Merry laugh. Gandalf was in rage over whatever it was the two had done. "So now you know, Legolas Greenleaf, I'm just a crazy child, not the maiden you address me as," she whispered not even looking up. "No, you are just a victim of a terrible crime," he said looking into her eyes, even though they were staring at the ground. "What crime would that be?" she asked. "It's right there on your arm," he said smiling. She looked back at him and smiled. "What would I do with out you, Leggy?" she smiled happily. "Probably talk to Boromir or the hobbits," he said matter of factly.  
  
Later her wounds were redressed and it was announced she would be travel ready by tomorrow. Tomorrow was just a day away. She'd now have to travel with the fellowship. She didn't really know where in the journey they were, but she'd have to face Moria, possibly Carahdras, orcs, she'd be the only woman in the group. Could she do it? Could she really face all that and possibly more? Or would she buckle under the pressure that got her into this mess?  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ There ya go, Chap. 4, now I'm gonna quit and let ya actually read and review. Hope ya like it so far. I know it seems really unoriginal but I really don't care. It's my story and I'll write if I want to. Tell me what ya think, 3 ya's. 


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note: I'm very sorry, but somehow my computer has seriously fucked up the way the story is written I will do all I can to fix it, but for now, just try your best to read it. It puts crazy little symbols where there are supposed to be ' or " please bear with me while I try to fix the problem and if you have to try to read around them. 


	6. Days Gone By

Well, as you can tell I have nothing better to do, than type this story some more. I need to keep busy or I'll end up like Med. You know what I mean, and if you don't think back to the first chapter for a minute. Yeah. So now that I am done coming up with excuses on why I am updating so fast, on with the next friggin chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Added to the whole list I have now- I do not own the song Giving In by Adema. I do not own Adema, like I didn't N-sync. So now that you understand I can get on with the story. I do however co-own the Louie Loco song that is mentioned in this story. The tune does not belong to me.  
  
Chap. 5: Days Gone By  
  
It was now the day that Med was supposedly to be well enough to travel. After a quick inspection by Aragorn and a bandage change, (Just as painful as last time), she was given a pack to carry and they set off. They had wasted enough time, and it figured that they were still on the road to the pass of Rohan. In her head Med could just see the scene they would be upon any day now.  
  
She was forced to wear a sling for her arm, cause it hurt when it swung with the movement of her body. She felt extremely helpless with the use of only one arm. The only other time she hadn't had the use of an arm was back when she was hospitalized at two.  
  
It had been a little after her papaw's death, and she became sick with a fever of 104! She couldn't keep anything down. When she went to the hospital, they stuck her full of needles and she could move one arm cause of the I.V.  
  
"What are you thinking?" asked Boromir, bringing her back to her senses.  
  
"Oh, just about days gone by," she breathed it's a good thing she lost all that weight before she broke up with Games, or this would be torture.  
  
"You mean your childhood?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, which seems so long ago, but really it isn't," she sighed thinking of just about 6 months ago.  
  
It was back when he was the love of her life. He had said he was going to call her the night before and never did. She was mad at him and ignored him most of the morning. The whole first 3 classes, which she had with him, he tried to get her attention, but she wouldn't give him the time of day. Finally at lunch she let him tell her what was up. He said he was busy doing stuff for his dad, and didn't get the chance to call. He then moved from sitting in front of her at the lunch table to next to her and whispered in her ear, "I just wanted to tell you, I love you." After that everything was wonderful that day. She felt terrible for snubbing him earlier, the worst was she didn't have anymore classes with him, to say she felt the same way.  
  
"Maiden?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Hum?" she answered snapping back to reality where no one loved her.  
  
"You looked sad, I just wanted to make sure everything was fine," he explained.  
  
"Oh just remembering something I left back at home," she said, giving a fake smile.  
  
"What was it?" he asked full of curiosity.  
  
"Nothing important," she lied, "Not like it'll miss me back."  
  
She then let her mind wander to a time when she was just introduced to the wonderful world she was in now. She was at choir, in the 6th grade. He was there sitting right next to her. They were singing a stupid made up song. "La la la Louie Loco, likes to drink coco, and sing el soprano, by the piano, and eat some el tacos, with some hot sauce-o, and chile reano, so take Louie home. Cha cha cha!" They were both smiling and laughing. It was a good day.  
  
WACK! She had run into a tree. She stumbled backwards trying to regain her footing but started to fall. Luckily the elf and Boromir caught her.  
  
"You should really watch where you're going!" said Gandalf glowering at her under his gray bushy eyebrows.  
  
"Sorry, I was uh… uh… just thinking," she managed massaging her head.  
  
"And about what?" asked the dwarf walking up next to the glowering wizard.  
  
"Days gone by," replied Boromir helping her upright and brushing his hands on his tunic.  
  
"Hmm, figures," scoffed the dwarf.  
  
"He really doesn't like me, does he?" asked Med to anyone in particular.  
  
"No he just really doesn't like women," answered Frodo coming up to stand next to her. He was about the size of her little sister back home.  
  
"Well, no wonder there are few dwarven women, they probably have all run away from guys like Gimli," she huffed brushing the dirt of her sling. Frodo smiled up at her and walked forward to catch up with the other hobbits.  
  
"That was interesting," said Boromir still behind her.  
  
"How?" she asked.  
  
"That little halfling hardly talks to anyone, but those hobbits yet, he'll talk to you," wondered the man.  
  
"I think he senses her knowledge of him and his kind," the elf answered for her.  
  
"I wouldn't know," Med said moving forward to keep up with the rest of the fellowship.  
  
To keep herself from wandering off into her thoughts again she hummed a song under her breath.  
  
"Take me under, I'm giving into you, I'm dying tonight, I'm giving into you, watch me crumble, I'm giving into you, I'm crying tonight!" she quietly sang to herself.  
  
"What was that?" asked the elf who was by her side.  
  
"A song," she answered.  
  
"It sounded much different than most of the songs I know of," he bewilderedly stated.  
  
"That's cause it's Goth music," she quickly added, "A Goth is a person who is really into death and dying and-"  
  
"Hurting themselves?" finished Leggy looking at her with concern.  
  
"Yes, most of them," she ashamedly admitted.  
  
"Are you one of these?" he asked.  
  
"Kinda, yeah, kinda not," she answered waving her free and back and forth, "I have a bit of a split personality, Leggy."  
  
"Does that mean there are two sides to you?" questioned the elf.  
  
"Yes precisely!" she smiled, "Your catching on to my slang, Leggy!"  
  
"Slang?" he raised an eyebrow to the word.  
  
"Oh never mind," she brushed it aside, "Ya know when you raise your eyebrow you look like Games," she said her smile fading as she said his name.  
  
"Who is Games?"  
  
"The reason my arm looks this way."  
  
"So he's the man who broke your heart and made you want to kill yourself, made you…Goth?"  
  
"Yes," she sighed.  
  
"Med, you must promise me never to hurt yourself over a man again," ordered Legolas.  
  
"Well, mother!" she sarcastically remarked.  
  
"I'm serious, Medalia D'oro Graysler," he said looking down at her with concern in his eyes.  
  
"Alright, I promise, but you gotta keep me from getting with the wrong guys, so they don't break my heart, okay Leggy?" she asked.  
  
"Okay…" he said not really getting the gist of what she was saying.  
  
"I mean you gotta keep the boys that are gonna break my heart away from me. Be my protective big brother, get it?"  
  
"I believe so," he answered.  
  
"All right I won't cut, and you'll help me find the right guys," she said holding out her good hand, "Deal?"  
  
"Uh…"  
  
"If you agree, shake my hand." He shook her hand. "Great!" she smiled clasping him in a one armed hug. In return he put both his arms around her accidentally squeezing her left arm.  
  
"IIIIEEEAAAGGGG!!!!!!" she screamed making the rest of the fellowship look behind to see the two in a hug. They quickly separated, she could see the hobbits huddle together and gossip. They were as bad as some people at school.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* There ya go! Hope ya like it, If any one has reviewed me, I haven't checked yet in my next post I'll acknowledge anyone who has reviewed, if there are any. HI PANDA!!!!!!!! :D 


	7. Invisible

Guess what? It's midnight! And you know what that means! I'm having another late night type fest. I've already done another story for a new friend of mine now I'm doing chap.6. I did 5 early tonite, but F.F. was down so I couldn't get it up! I promise to check my reviews if I have any. Just in case any are into this story I will read your review as soon as possible. I really have no idea what to write for this chap. so I'll just go with what ever comes natural. Here's the next Friggin Chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Other than the usual shit, I don't own Clay's Invisible. (Clay Aiken) You may not know the song because it isn't out as a single yet, but I heard it at the American Idols concert in Indianapolis. The words may not be completely right but, it's the best I can remember.  
  
Chap 6: Invisible  
  
It was night 3 days later, and everyone was asleep except Boromir. It was his watch and he was thinking very deeply.  
  
"This child that has joined us, does not act like one at all. She is more a woman than some actual women in Minas Tirith. Why is she like that? What could cause a child to grow up so fast?"  
  
His thoughts were mainly just this. He couldn't erase Med from his mind. All he could do was think about her. The way she smiled. The way she never smiled with her eyes. The way when no one was talking to her, her face always went into a sort of frown. The way she laughed. The dark way she sang. The dark words she sang. All the crazy things she said, that really made no sense to a man of Gondor. He pretty much loved her. But there was one problem. She was a child!  
  
Thoughts were also going through the elf's mind. He really didn't need to sleep he just sort of sat there and relaxed his muscles. His mind was wandering to Med, also. He wondered what she meant by him being a protective big brother? Did she not see that he loved her? Could she not see his devotion to her? Did she not see the tender way he bathed her wound? The looks of love he gave her when they talked? No she could see nothing but that man, Boromir. That's all she had talked about for the past 3 days. Since he was her "Big Brother" she told him everything. How much of a fruit she though Gandalf was, how weird Gimli looked when he was braiding his beard, and how much she was in love with Boromir. Son of the Steward of Gondor. He was an actual prince, why would she choose a man over him. His was fuming when he heard her stir on her mat not far off.  
  
He quietly listened. She was singing! What were the words?  
  
"If I was invisible, and I could just watch you in your room, If I was invincible, And I could make you mine, If hearts were unbreakable, I could be forever yours and mine, If I was invisible… wait I already am!"  
  
He soaked in the words. They had to be about the boy who had broken her heart. Or they very well could be about Boromir. He didn't know exactly where they came from, but he knew one thing. They definitely weren't… "Goth."  
  
Boromir had heard her singing too. He wondered what they were all about. If she was invincible? How could anyone be that way? The only way for her to be like that was if she had that ring. Maybe she could get the ring. He desired it more than any thing. He could make Gondor the most powerful city ever. He could throw down the dark lord Sauron. He could show her how strong he is. He could show her that he is so much better than that elf. She certainly spent a lot of time with that elf. He wouldn't be surprised if they weren't hiding something from the rest of the fellowship. Maybe they were? He was really steamed now. He wouldn't be second best to that pompus elf.  
  
The next morning they rested at a rock formation. It was a beautiful day. Boromir was showing off his skills by showing Merry and Pip how to sword fight. Gimli was complaining as usual and Frodo was… well, just worrying and stroking that damn ring. Med knew what was about to happen, but couldn't bear the suspence.  
  
She remembered a dream she had had the night before. It was really weird. She was singing Clay's Invisible to Games. Why she didn't know, but then he changed to Leggy. Then she kissed him. And… she didn't want to think about it any more. It was just way too weird for words. He was like her brother. He was like her friend Louis back home. Louis was her best "boy" friend. She could never look at Louis or Leggy in the way she had looked at Games or the way she looked at Boromir now.  
  
She just sat there quietly Legolas tried to talk to her, but she said she wanted to be alone with her thoughts for a while. It was a flat out lie, but he needed to be on the watch for the-  
  
"Crowbine! From Dunland!" he shouted. Right on cue.  
  
Everyone hid, Med was squished inbetween Leggy and Boromir under a bush. Oh yeah, no way they'd see her here. Suddenly Boromir accidentally jabbed her left arm.  
  
"IIII-" she began, but Legolas covered her mouth before she could scream any more. She clenched her mouth shut as tight as she could, the tears were streaming down her cheeks. After the birds passed, Boromir apologized with sever sincerity, as Legolas wiped away her tears.  
  
"It's alright you guys," she insisted, "I'll be fine, I ain't made of porcelain." Neither understood, but they were on the move again anyways.  
  
So now it was off to Carhadras. A cold, big, ugly, mountain, which would be nothing but failure.  
  
Skim ahead a few weeks, on Carhadras. It was friggin cold.  
  
"It's Friggin Cold!" moaned Med over the roaring wind. Of course she had declined Legolas' offer to carry her, and Boromir's also. He had to carry two hobbits anyways. They were ass deep in snow. Med hated the cold.  
  
"We must turn back!" yelled Legolas from on top of the snow.  
  
"No, we can make it!" yelled Gandalf. The poor old man spoke too soon. A huge avalanche of snow fell on the group.  
  
Everyone was buried. Legolas popped up first and furiously began digging for anyone he could find. He found Gimli and Gandalf first and they helped him find the others. They had found everyone except Med. She was nowhere to be found. They dug as frantically, Legolas the most, as they could being half frostbitten. It seemed she had just disappeared. What could have happened?  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Well, I feel like that was a really short chapter. But it was okay in size. Oh well. Do you think that me skippin so much was a bad idea? I could rewrite this chapter. Tell me. I promise to listen to you. I will check my reviews before I update another chapter. Promise! Girl scouts honor. I feel good! I did a cliffie!!!! Oh BTW. Just if you wondered I'm getting better. This is really helping my healing process, those of you who are reading this, thank you for listening! BTW, HI PANDA!!!!!!!!!!!! :D 


	8. Blinding Pain

I'm ba-ack!! Can you tell I've gotten happier the more I've written! And I just read my reviews and I want to thank you guys. Foolish Heart and psycopanda! Ya'll rock! I was smiling so much when I read how much ya like it. I'm glad others are into it. I enjoy reading it over just as much as I do writing these new chapters. Oh and Panda, You'll notice that I exaggerated a few actual moments in chap. 5. And yes Louis is symbolic for Lo Lo. So now that that's out of the way, here's the next Friggin Chapter!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Just thought I'd remind you that I don't own Lord of the Rings. That's New Line and Tolkien's. Sorry if you assumed otherwise.  
  
Chap. 7: Blinding Pain  
  
They frantically dug, some more than others. She was the only one still not found. The poor hobbits were too frostbitten to dig, but sat there watching the worry plain on their faces. All hope seemed lost.  
  
"IIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed a voice as a bandaged arm was pulled out of the snow. Legolas had found her arm but couldn't find the rest of her body. Fearing the worst he yanked it with all his strength, (And being an elf, that was a lot).  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as her upper half emerged on top of the snow. From the rescue attempt she'd lost her sling and her bandage was stained red. The pain had drawn her to tears.  
  
"We must go through the mines of Moria!" Gimli yelled over the wind and Med's screams.  
  
"We will let the ring bearer decide!" Gandalf answered.  
  
And you know what the answer was.  
  
They walked a ways down the mountain, and found shelter under a rock formation. Boromir carried Med down there. She leaned her head against him for strength, it was so comforting to have him carring her. There they treated Med's wound and rested for an hour or so. After that, they were off again.  
  
Med didn't say another word till they were off the mountain. And it was three days after that till she acknowledged anyone's presence. No one knew what had happened under the snow, or if she had been almost dead when Legolas grabbed her arm. All they knew is that she wasn't talking, and it was actually rather dull that whole time.  
  
So now they were on the road to Moria. Gimli wouldn't shut up about how wonderful it was. His cousin Balin was an awesome dwarf.  
  
"Balin was with Frodo's uncle when they won back the lonely mountain," he boasted.  
  
"So was your father, Gimli," said Med surprising everyone, " along with Dwailin, Kili, Fili, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bombur, Bofur, and Thorin Oakensheild. And don't think I don't know that Gandalf had a lot to do with that journey."  
  
Everyone stared at her.  
  
"How do you know all this," asked Gandalf.  
  
"It is supremely complicated," she answered.  
  
"And we are supremely interested," retorted Legolas.  
  
"If you must know I am a historian on epic journeys, and I find that one my very favorite," she lied.  
  
"Very few who weren't involved know of that story," growled Gimli.  
  
"I am one of those very few, then," retorted Med glaring at the dwarf.  
  
The subject was dropped among the whole group, but the hobbits walked up beside her.  
  
"How do you know of Bilbo also?" asked Frodo.  
  
"I have my ways," she grined mischeiveously.  
  
"Keep your secrets then," he smiled. Med looked down at him and ruffled his curly hair.  
  
"You are more man in that little body then some people from my world who are twice your size," she remarked.  
  
"And what about us?" asked Pippin.  
  
"Ahhh, Perigren Took," she started, "Back home, I have a friend who knows all about your great accomplishments. She thinks you're the greatest." Pippin got a smug smile on his face. (eh? Panda?)  
  
"What about me?" asked Merry he felt extremely left out.  
  
"You will be known across Middle Earth for all your accomplishments, soon enough," she mused, "And Sam don't think I've forgotten you, you are the best friend figure I have ever seen, met, or heard of!"  
  
"How do you know so much of the future?" asked Sam.  
  
"I just do, some things just aren't worth explaining at this moment," she sighed and pulled away from the group. She walked by herself cradling her arm. It hurt more than ever after they'd come of that fucking mountain. She was lucky she hadn't died, she could've sworn she heard someone calling her name, but it wasn't one of the fellowship. It was. someone who'd died long ago. A voice she hadn't heard for about 12 years.  
  
"Why have you become so forlorn?" asked Legolas coming up behind her.  
  
"Things happened down there," she shivered, "I keep seeing them when I get around you guys. I hear a voice, everytime I hear one of you talk."  
  
"Of course, you heard us calling for you," he said sensibly.  
  
"No it was someone from back home, a family member of mine," she mourned.  
  
"Who was this family member?" questioned the curious elf.  
  
"He is long gone, he died when I was about 2 years old," she answered looking towards the ground. One foot in front of the other, she thought, just keep moving.  
  
"Oh," answered the elf. He knew nothing about death. His people didn't die off very easily, they just went to the grey lands when they were weary of this world.  
  
"But you wouldn't understand death," she said as if reading his mind, "It's terrible, just last winter a good friend of mine died. The worse thing was I was sick at the time, and couldn't talk. People thought I was just choked up with emotion when it was just puss and other shit."  
  
"Why do you confide in me so, Med?" he said turning his face to look at her.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked not looking up.  
  
"You tell me everything, you tell me your past, present, your future, even other's futures, which bewilders me greatly. You tell me of you deep love for Boromir, but yet you are blind," he confronted her.  
  
"Well, I know I do have a sight problem, but that's just cause I left my glasses at-"  
  
"That's not what I mean," he interrupted, "You won't even look at me. Why? Med please tell me!"  
  
"You wanna know why?!" she yelled, "It's cause you remind me of Games okay! They way you smile, they way you laugh, the way I catch you looking at me. Yes, I've seen the way you look at me! You raise your eyebrow like him, and I know you'll break my heart like him!" She stormed ahead of him leaving him to stew over what was said.  
  
Sadly she took 3 steps and triped over a rock and fell forward. In a flash Leglas caught her. She looked at him and glared. Then got up and walked away again.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
So whadaya think??? I couldn't find a better way to end that. Hope it was satisfactory. Just to let ya know, Saturday I'll be leaving for the Lake, and we'll be gone for a week. My mom won't let me bring the laptop so you'll have to deal without this story, if you really like it!!!! R/R BTW I know I make references to real people and I hope it's okay with ya'll! :D HI PANDA 


	9. Nothing Like a Little Heart to Heart

Geeze! Why won't my computer let me update after 6 o'clock? I have chap. 7 ready to post but the damn thing won't let me. I hope you don't hate me for not givin it to ya. Please forgive me!!!!! It could be worse it could take me a week to post. Now you aren't so whiny! HA! Um. can't think of anything eles to say soooooo. Here's the next friggin chapter????  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
Chap. 8: Nothing Like a Little Heart to Heart.  
  
It was the night after Med's fight with Legolas. Everyone was asleep except Legolas. It was his turn to watch. He sat there staring into the fire. Why did she not see how much he loved her. He could give her anything she wanted, but all she wanted was Boromir. That he couldn't give her. And what was all this about him reminding her of Games??? He really didn't know the boy, but if he was like him, then. why did she not like him? Or did he not like her? It was all very confusing and frustrating. Why did women have to be that way? He chucked a rock into the fire.  
  
"Legolas!" whispered a frantic voice behind him. He turned around quickly to see that it was Med.  
  
"Oh, hello," he said very unenthusiastically.  
  
"Oh Leggy, please forgive me, I'm very emotional right now, and." she paused for a minute, "I need your help."  
  
He looked up at the call for help, "What do you need?"  
  
She sat down next to him very gingerly. "Um. you know about women right?" she asked.  
  
"I think so." he slowly whispered.  
  
"Um. you know that thing that happens once every month?" she questioned biting her lip.  
  
"You mean?"  
  
"Uh, huh,"  
  
"Oh my!" (Yeah, Panda a Bakura quote)  
  
"What do I do?!" she asked frantically.  
  
"Do we have any spare cloths?"  
  
"I wouldn't know I am the newest member here," she said agitated.  
  
"Well, help me look for some," he ordered and started to move, but stopped, "It isn't heavy is it?" She just looked at him worriedly, "Alright then."  
  
They searched about the camp as quickly and as quietly as they could. Med could feel herself becoming more and more frantic. They finally found some extra bandages and she went off and fixed herself up. When she returned she sat next to Legolas and leaned against his shoulder.  
  
"What would I do without you?" she asked staring into the fire.  
  
"Find someone else to annoy," the elf smirked. She playfully punched his arm. They play fought for what seemed like an hour, but finally they settled back down and went back to leaning upon each other.  
  
"I'm sorry Legolas," she said sadly.  
  
"It's alright you were just emotional, I understand," he answered.  
  
"Really," she asked looking up at him.  
  
"Really," he said looking down at her and stroking her hair. He put his arm around her shoulder. She closed her eyes. She felt so safe. So loved. She remembered a time she felt this way before.  
  
She sat next to him on the bus. It had been a hectic day. They left for the contest right after school, and they didn't do as well as was expected. She was down cause they hadn't gotten a first division. She leaned back in the seat and separated herself from the rest of her friends. Soon he was next to her. His arm found it's way to her shoulder. She leaned her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes. She felt so safe. So loved. She came back to reality.  
  
Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She looked up at Legolas.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.  
  
"I'm just remembering," she whispered, her voice cracking.  
  
"I really do remind you of him, don't I?" he asked forlornly. She just nodded her head. "I would never hurt you, Med. I wouldn't cause you the pain you are feeling now. I've lived longer than anyone here. Longer than your Games, I know better. I would die before I cause you pain."  
  
"The problem is." she faded away.  
  
"What?" he asked fiercely, "Tell me!"  
  
She looked up into his face, "Games said exactly the same thing." He looked down at her tear-streaked face. She was vulnerable right now. He could take advantage of her. He didn't though. He just looked back towards the fire.  
  
"I'll stop if you wish me to," he whispered, "I'll leave you be and quit loving you. I'll let you go on loving the memory of that boy and Boromir. I'll let you mourn and quit reminding you of him."  
  
"Just don't love me," she sighed, "We can be friends. But I don't want to love you. I don't want to love Boromir either, but I'm drawn to him. I really shouldn't since he's gonna-" she stopped abruptly.  
  
"What? What is it?" he asked.  
  
She stood up quickly and made for her mat, "I really should get to sleep. I've cried on your shoulder long enough."  
  
"Stop," he ordered, she turned to face him, "What is it that you know about him?"  
  
"If I were to tell you it'd ruin everything," she quietly acknowledged and went off to her mat.  
  
The next day they set out for Moria once again. They were about 3 days journey from the gate, so Legolas took it out of his own liberty to teach Med to defend herself.  
  
"You never know what we'll meet down there," he told her handing her a knife smiling. He was pretending that the night before was no big deal, but it was.  
  
"I'm a big girl," she said holding the knife awkwardly. She also pretended the night before was nothing, but it was indeed something.  
  
As the group walked on he showed her how to hold it. When she mastered the grip he instructed her on how to swing it. She practiced by swinging at tree limbs in the way and falling leaves. She giggled almost constantly. She was doing quiet good for a girl, but she saw how much she needed to improve when Legolas used his other knife to also swipe at leaves. They had a contest to see who could hit the most, and you can guess who won.  
  
"Those two have either got it bad for each other or I'm a bucket of ale," remarked Frodo.  
  
"You've got that right, Mister Frodo," agreed Sam.  
  
"No," interrupted Pippin, "I over heard them last night. He confronted her about how he feels about her."  
  
The group stared at him, "AND????" they asked.  
  
"She told him she didn't feel the same way, it seems she has feelings for Boromir and some other boy back where she came from. Evidently Legolas reminds her of the other boy," he said most importantly.  
  
"You know," stated Merry, "You'd never tell, the way she plays around with him and all."  
  
"I bet it's just a friend thing," said Sam looking at the two, "But I've noticed how sometimes she will sit there and stare at him, late at night. I think she doesn't see him, but that other boy Pip mentioned."  
  
"You may be right Sam," answered Frodo following his gaze, "He sure does stare at her a lot."  
  
"I wonder if she notices," wondered Merry.  
  
"Probably not," Pip said sensibly, "With her being all Ga-ga over Boromir, I doubt." The other hobbits all agreed, soon the subject was changed to food.  
  
^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
So what do ya think??? I'm really surprised how early I started typing tonite. It's only 10:03. I think I may try to finish this story before I leave on Sat. and maybe have a sequel? Whay do you think, tell me, my two loyal reviewers. That would sound depressing if I didn't think it was the best ever. I've never had two reviewers who gave me positive reviews. Thanks guys!!!!! BTW Panda: I don't know if I told you about that flashback, which actually happened. Tell me if I did or not! 


	10. Dark Days

I'm writin' up a storm, you guys! What chapter is this? Nine? Yeah it's nine. I can barely keep track anymore! Eeep! Hey all you guys out there check out an awesome Yu-gi-oh fanfic. It's called This Years Girl. It's by my good buddy Psycopanda, I mention her quiet a lot if you haven't noticed. You think mine is good, wait till you read hers! You owe me Panda! Here' s the next Friggin Chapter!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, unless it was specified in chap. 1.  
  
Chap. 9: Dark Days.  
  
They arrived at the gates to Moria. After letting good ol' Bill go they sat there whilst Gandalf racked his tired old brains for the password. Med sat there very antsy. She didn't know what to do with her self. She was afraid of having to help defend Frodo soon, but she also feared for her own life. The past couple of days she had really improved and Legolas even gave her the knife that he let her practice with. She felt extremely honored.  
  
She now sat on a rock admiring the great work of elven blacksmithing. Soon it would be stained with the blood of orcs. She wanted more than anything to feel the power of vanquishing enemies. She wanted to show the fellowship she wasn't just a girl, she was a woman who can seriously kick some ass!  
  
"What's the elvish word for friend?" asked Merry. (In the book it was Merry who said it!!! HA! In your face P.J.)  
  
"Mellon," answered the wizard. Med braced herself for the gory scene to be displayed.  
  
It really was terrible. The decaying bodies of dwarfs was almost gut renching, but she kept on the alert for the Watcher. Soon enough there he was. Legolas reacted at once shooting arrows every which way. Aragorn and Boromir did what they could to save the poor little ring bearer. Suprisingly Med ran up and started hacking away what tenticals she could from the evil beast. She really got carried away. And literally when Boromir and to run up and carry her into the mines.  
  
It was completely dark. She'd only experienced this when she went to caves with school or her youth group. Living in a town that was practically on top of caves helped too. Soon Gandalf lit his staff. And they were off.  
  
She tried her hardest to look at the formations in that great mine, but she could barely see ahead of her. It didn't help that, Gandalf's pace was not one for looking at cave formations. She kept up as best as she could and really time passed very slowly in the mountain. It seemed an eternity till they reached the spot where Gandalf forgot the way.  
  
They sat and rested. Legolas came up next to her.  
  
"I hate this vile darkness," he complained.  
  
"I only wish I could've come here at another time, I would have loved to have looked upon the beautiful formations," she dreamily sighed.  
  
"You sound almost like Gimli," mocked the elf.  
  
"I can't help it, where I live we'll all practically live on top of caves," she explained, "We were taught to keep them preserved and I really planed on seeking a lifestyle giving tours at caves."  
  
"Wow," he breathed, "I would have never guessed, you seemed like one for the upper world."  
  
"Oh, I am," she added quickly, "I would never live there, I just love them." He nodded his head.  
  
"I think I understand," he said slowly, "You know I live in a series of caves."  
  
"Yes I know," she said, but added quickly, "I mean, I know OF where you live, but I'm not very familiar with it."  
  
"It's wonderful, if we make it through this journey I shall take you there, and show you my life," he boasted.  
  
"I really hope we make it long enough so I may do that," she smiled at him. She looked into his eyes in the dim light. For the first time they didn't look like Games staring back at her.  
  
"Why are you staring," asked the confused elf, "Is there something wrong with my face?"  
  
"No," she smiled, "Nothing at all."  
  
"It's this way!" exclaimed Gandalf as he headed down the aprpreiate hall. So off they went again and not much happened till they actually entered Kazadum. Almost as if on cue the light expanded and they saw the hall in all it's splendor.  
  
It was even more amazing in person. They collums were sculpted so beautifully, it was almost like a dream. Then Gimli ran off into Balins tomb room.  
  
You don't really need a first hand account of how everything went leading up to Pippin's clumsiness and the drums from the deep, only that the drums made Med almost wet her pants. The men went and baracaded the door and stood in front ready to attack. Legolas and Aragorn with their arrows ready. She stayed towards the back with the hobbits.  
  
In came the orcs, with such fericousity that Med was scared so much she thought she would surely die. Then she thought, ", if we make it through this journey I shall take you there, and show you my life," he boasted." She wanted to see his life and hers.  
  
"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" she bellowed along with the hobbits as they all entered the fight. It was all a blur all she saw was Legolas' knife in her hands entering orcish bodies and leaving to take more souls. She did not even notice when an orc slashed her bandaged arm. The bandage came completely off, but all you could see was a white scar of LOVE. That orc was soon dead. When they were out of orcs she tried to attack the cave troll also but he was pretty much taken care of, moments later he came toppling down. That's when she came to her senses.  
  
They had to get out of there and run away from the Balrog. They all ran, even after being cornered by orcs and Leggy seriously freaking out cause he also knew what the Balrog could do. They all ran as fast as possible, down the winding steps, past weak points in the stone. When they arrived at the gap in the stairs Med jumped after Legolas and cleared it just fine. After everyone crossed they ran on. The bridge loomed forward. They crossed it and turned back to see Gandalf had not followed. Med had completely forgotten about this moment.  
  
"NO YOU STUPID WIZARD GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" she yelled hysterically. He didn't listen and when he finally fell Med moaned out her anguish along with Frodo. They ran outside the mountain, completely forlorn at the loss of their guide and mentor.  
  
Once safe from danger everyone one went off by themselves. Med sat on a rock by the stream. She reached into her pocket absent mindedly to find a paperclip. It was already bent open. All she had to do was press it to her skin and- No, she wouldn't do that again. I think Gandalf counts as a boy. She slipped the paperclip back into her pocket and got ready to leave for Lothlorien.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* There ya go they're through Moria. How ya likes? I know it all seemed very rushed but I didn't really need to tell ya what ya already kno. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The next chap will be at Lothlorien. (aren't I captain obvious I wrote that up there all ready.) The time now is 11:15. I hope you guys apreiciate my doing this. I am writing this from the bottom of my closet. Go fig. I really like it down here, I found it the day after I decided to break up with my ex. BTW: You guys I am officially single. My great buddy, Lo Lo, did it for me. He's the best. Have a great day you guys. We're about to the end of this fanfic. :D Parting is such sweet sorrow. 


	11. It Will Find You

I am writing so much tonite. Do ya know that after this chapter I plan on only writing one more? I might do the sequel, actually I'm almost certain I'll do the sequel, I'm gonna take a break tho, for my vacation at the Lake. I'll be writing other shit anyways for my cuz. I really don't know what else to say to ya about the upcoming end of the story. If you have any ideas on the end of the story or the next story let me know in a review. I pretty much know how I'm gonna end it, but you could give it a bit of a twist. Okay here's the next Friggin chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chap. 10: It Will Find You.  
  
They had just entered the golden forests of Lothlorien. It was amazing. It was the eternal autumn, which just happened to be Med's favorite season. She was watching in awe as the trees soared high above her head. Nothing back home in Indiana could compare to this. She was in so much awe that she didn't notice the hold up until Legolas grabbed her arm to keep her from moving forward. When she lowered her head she was face to face with a Lothlorien archer's arrow.  
  
"Oh my," she wavered.  
  
"That dwarf breathed so loud we could have shot him in the dark," sneered the archer in front of her. So this was Haldir. He was ugly for an elf, but she guessed he couldn't help it. They were led to Galadreiel and Celeborn's tree-top palace. (Those of you who own the extended DVD, I know I skipped that one scene with everyone on the tree stand doober, but I really don't feel like adding that in so, bleah)  
  
They arrived and her presence was the most soft and forceful presece she'd ever felt. Galdreiel was the most intriguing person she'd met so far. But it really creeped her out when she heard her voice in her head.  
  
"I know who you deisire. I know all that you know about this world. You know Boromir will die, and yet you still love him. You will have great turmoil before you find peace be it here or back where you belong. Just remember, you don't have to look for love or hide from it, Because either way it will find you."  
  
She didn't realize that when Galadriel stopped talking in her head she was talking to the others as well. She was informing them all that they were welcome to stay there as long as they wished. Med didn't know if she wanted to stay there or not, or even how long she "wished" to stay there.  
  
So it had been who knows how long since they arrived and everyone had had a bath. And you don't know the meaning of clean till you have had a bath after not bathing for more than a month. She was just laying about when she heard the forlorn songs of the elves. She could not pick up what they were saying, but it was sad and beautiful at the same time. She looked over at Legolas who was listening intently. She dared not ask what they were saying, cause she knew someone was about to. Sure enough he did, and Leggy refused to tell him.  
  
He came over and sat next to her. "What do you think of the elven?" he asked her.  
  
"Aa' lasser er sen coia orn n' omenta gurtha," she replied dreamily. The elf stared at her in shock.  
  
"How do you speak elven?" he asked in amazment.  
  
"Oh, I can say very little, I memorized very few fragments and little words that I liked," she answered waving her hand.  
  
"What another phrases do you know?" he asked curiously.  
  
"One of my favorites is Dolle naa lost," she giggled, "I would go around telling people that and they'd think I was crazy." Legolas laughed along with her.  
  
"I bet you don't know this one," teased Leggy.  
  
"Try me!" she boasted.  
  
"Amen mela lle. Amin khiluca lle a' gurtha ar' thar. Amen merna ell a'mela amin a'," he pleaded.  
  
"That sounded so beautiful," she swooned, "I really wish I knew what the hell you just said."  
  
The elf just laughed, "Maybe I'll tell you another day."  
  
"Be that way, Baka!" cursed the girl crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Now that wasn't elvish," he retorted, "Are you going to tell me what that ment."  
  
"Maybe another day," she mischeviously grined. He just shoved her shoulder lightly. Of course she shoved right back. Soon they were rolling on the ground wrestling. Sudenly they abruptly stopped. Legolas was on top of Med, and he was smiling down at her. She was grining right back up at him. He leaned down to kiss her gently on her forehead like that one day, months ago. This time she didn't move her head. She allowed him to kiss her forhead, and let his lips travel down to her mouth where she passionately got into the kiss. They were lost in an unknown moment. When they both finally came to their senses, they quickly separated. Each went the opposite way conspicuously whipping their lips with their arm.  
  
Days, weeks, months, hours, who knows how long later, Frodo disappeared. They would be leaving soon, Med realized when the little hobbit could not be found. She sought out Boromir who was off by himself thinking of what he could do to save Gondor from the evil force that was bearing down upon them.  
  
"Hi!" Med timidly said bringing the man of Godor to his senses.  
  
"Hello, wee child," he said turning around to face her, "And what have you been up to lately?"  
  
"Oh nothing much," she lied thinking about her face eating contest with Leggy. . "That's good, you don't want to get into much trouble with these elves around," he said.  
  
"How so?" she asked.  
  
"Oh I don't know they seem to be able to see anything," he answered, "From up in those tree tops you could watch someone below without their knowing."  
  
The world stopped for a minute. Had someone seen her and Legolas. Would the others find out? Would they force her to stay here, cause of raging hormones? She ran off leaving a bewildered Boromir behind. She had to find Legolas now!  
  
She found him under an extremely large tree. He looked to be rested with his eyes closed. She didn't want to bring this up.  
  
"Legolas?" she asked getting his attention. He opened one eye. When he saw her he opened both eyes and smiled a smile wide enough to envelope all of Middle Earth. Damn he looked so happy to see her!  
  
"Hello, Medalia D'oro Graysler," he answered motioning for her to sit next to him. She sat down cross legged facing him.  
  
"Legolas? I need to set things straight about what had happened." she paused not knowing what to say, "Between us."  
  
"What do you need to set straight it was one of the best moments of my life?" he beamed.  
  
"Yes, and I'm not saying it wasn't wonderful for me also, but," she couldn't bring herself to say the terrible words she needed to say.  
  
"What Medalia, you can tell me anything you know that," he comforted.  
  
"I just need to tell you that, there still isn't anything going on between us," she blurted out, "I don't know what I was thinking, but you looked so you and not Games and you leaned in and I couldn't help it. I was so. so. so."  
  
"Willing?" he finished.  
  
"No, I was just. I don't know what I was, but I wasn't myself," she finished. Legolas' smile faded.  
  
"I see."he faded away.  
  
"Oh Leggy, don't look like I've just killed your best friend," she pleaded, "It's all my fault, if I hadn't let my guard down we-"  
  
"Wouldn't have shared a most beautiful moment?" asked the elf. She was completely silent. "I understand Med, it's okay." But it really wasn't.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* I did a cliffie! Yay me! Scratch that in the beginning about helping with the last chap. I'm gonna finish that tonite and I'll see what ya'll think tomarrow and when I get back next week. Nothin else to say. So see yas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Elvish Translations!!!!!  
  
Aa' lasser er sen coia orn n' omenta gurtha: May the leaves of their life trees never turn brown  
  
Dolle naa lost: Your head is empty!  
  
"Amen mela lle. Amin khiluca lle a' gurtha ar' thar. Amen merna ell a'mela amin a': I love you. I will follow you to death and beyond. I want you to love me too. 


	12. Amen mela lle

Oh, it's been such a beautiful journey. But all good things must come to an end for even better things to start. That's what I say about my ex. Something way better than him is around the bend and I know that I'll be just fine without him, but this story has become my favorite of all my stories. I really hope you've enjoyed it too. I will let you know by posting on this story when I've started the sequel, which I know I will, give me any ideas you have for it, cause I really don't know much about what I'm gonna do with it. You guys rock for being with me on this ride. I luv ya guys! Here's the last Friggin Chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the word "gsugnjfhf" I also don't own the song Headstrong, I don't even know who sings it. Go fig. I also do not own Girls and Boys by Good Charlotte.  
  
Chap. 11: Amen mela lle.  
  
Legolas stood in front of Galadriel as she gave him the most beautiful bow he'd ever seen. When she leaned in to hug him goodbye she whisper in his ear.  
  
"Do not give up hope, for good things come to those who wait." He nodded his head at her as she moved on.  
  
Galadiel stood in front of Med. Her hand was outstretched. "Give me the paperclip you hold in your pocket," she ordered. Med handed over the office utensil. "Amazing to think something so small could start all of this," she remarked looking it over and handing it back to Med who quickly stuffed it back in her pocket. "I have nothing to give you but advice, to use that again would not send you home. I think you understand what I mean." Med just nodded her head as the graceful elf walked past her.  
  
The seating order for the boats sat her between Legolas and Gimli in the very last boat. She knew nothing about the water so the two men did the work paddling, she just sat there and either made small talk or just hummed to her self.  
  
"Headstrong I'll take you on, headstrong to take on anyone," she murmured to herself one day. She turned her head slightly to see the elf behind her quickly look away. It was a miracle he was even looking at her. Ever since she confronted him about their out of hand wrestling match he would barely acknowledge her existence. That made her feel terrible.  
  
At that exact same time Legolas was thinking about that "out of hand wrestling match." Only he was reminiscing about it. He longed to feel her in his arms again. The feeling of her letting down all those barriers was so wonderful. He wished she would come to her senses and let him kiss her again. If only she could see how much they were right for each other. He loved her enough to forsake his people and kill himself the day she died. Why couldn't she see that?  
  
In the boat ahead Boromir sat think too. But about what he could do with the ring. How he could save Gondor. How he could get it away from that hobbit. He could get it to let Med see it and then taking advantage of Med's childlike state grab it from her and then. Oh it was too wonderful to think about. He could almost feel the power now.  
  
"Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money," she sang, "Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny!"  
  
"What are these infernal noises you keep making?" asked Gimli looking over his shoulder at the girl behind him.  
  
"They're songs I knew from back home," retorted Med.  
  
"I should've known," he scoffed, "Be it you snogging with the elf or singing crazy songs, I never know what to expect from you."  
  
"WHAT??!!" asked a very shocked Med as Legolas' eyes grew very wide.  
  
"Oh don't pretend like it didn't happen," Gimli nonchalantly blabbered, "That little hobbit, Perigrin saw the whole thing and I over heard him explaining the whole thing in livid detail to the rest of the hobbits the other day."  
  
"Oh, my," breathed Med pushing her hair back with her hand. She looked over her shoulder to see Legolas looking right at her. She gave him a pleading look, but he just shrugged his shoulders. She turned around and bit her lip. She had to tell Gimli that nothing was going on between them, but she could make herself be so mean again.  
  
"Gimli," started Legolas, "I won't deny that it happened. But it had no bases behind it. We were just rough-housing and it got a little. out of hand. Besides, if was mainly my fault, the love I was feeling about being with the elves again kinda of spilled over into her."  
  
"Well, then," said the dwarf very flustered, "If that's all I should straighten that young hobbit out.  
  
Med looked over her shoulder and caught Legolas' eye. She mouthed Thanks to him and he nodded in return. He couldn't let her know how much it had hurt for him to tell Gimli that he had no feelings for her. In fact he loved her more than ever after the incident. He wanted so much for another moment like that. 'Good things come to those who wait.' He remembered her words. He'd just have to wait he guessed.  
  
They arrived at Amon Hen the very next day. Med knew all that was about to happen and she mourned already the loss of Boromir. But she also relished the chance to fight orcs again. But these were stronger, bred as killing machines. She hoped she would be okay.  
  
Frodo went off by himself to think over what he wanted to do. Med knew that his decision would lead him and Sam down treacherous paths, but she knew he was strong enough to make it through. She saw Boromir sneak off and she watched as soon everyone was about looking for Frodo and Boromir. Then. the battle started.  
  
Med really didn't expect it, one minute she was alone calling Frodo's name the next an orc was charging at her. She quickly whipped out her knife and sliced through the damned creature. More were racing towards her. She wouldn't be able to take that many alone.  
  
"Orcs! Help!" she cried slicing another one's neck open. As they came she did her best to hit the most lethal areas. She continued to yell but no one came. They were probably all busy. She began to back away and try to find someone and still continue to destroy the onslaught of orcs coming her way. An orc got past her and was about to slice her arm when an arrow whizzed past her ear and into the orcs skull. She turned to see Legolas smiling at her. She nodded her head back and gored another orc as it tried to get her.  
  
She was to busy with the orcs in front of her, to realize that there were more behind her. She didn't till she felt the arrow pierce the small of her back. She swung and killed another orc as she fell to the ground Legolas saw and shot every orc that tried to come her way. It was a long hard battle till they were all gone but as soon as they were gone Legolas bent down to look at Med.  
  
She was in so much pain. It figured that she would die here by some orc's hand and not her own. That was her destiny. That really sucked.  
  
"Med?" asked Legolas, "Med? Can you hear me?"  
  
"Oh Leggy," she rasped.  
  
"Oh please don't die on me!" he pleaded holding her close to his chest.  
  
"Leggy?" she asked.  
  
"Yes Med," he answered looking down at her eyes.  
  
"Boromir is dead, you need to go help Aragorn with him," she insisted.  
  
"I would rather die than leave you here by yourself to die," he proclaimed, "But you aren't going to die, You hear me?"  
  
"Yes, Leggy," she whispered, "I have to tell you something."  
  
"What Med?"  
  
"When you kissed me."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You weren't like Games at all, he never had the nerve to kiss me, and I bet 10 to 1 you were better at it,"  
  
"Thank you Med," he smiled.  
  
"Amen mela lle, Legolas Greenleaf ," she whispered.  
  
"I love you too, Medalia D'oro Graysler," he answered bending down and kissing her on her forehead.  
  
Med felt his lips graze her forehead, but after that she felt cold. She saw nothing but black and she heard a voice, a voice from long ago. Maybe about 12 years ago, he was calling her name.  
  
*^*^*^*^**^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* And there you have it. Love don live here anymore, Do you think I should do a sequel???? Tell me, cause if you don't it won't happen. Peace out you guys! Love yas!!!!!! 3 


	13. Notice!

Okay you guys the moment is here. I've finally loaded the first chapter of the sequel on FF. I really hope you guys like it. It's called Harboring the Lost. I know the title sounds really funny, but it'll make sense if this story continues in the same direction. Hope you enjoy. Adios and Godspeed- DB:D 


End file.
